WolfStar Stories
by NeonDomino
Summary: This will be one-shots and drabbles about Sirius' feelings for Remus, and Sirius trying to get Remus to notice him. [Latest Chapter] The Blacks seem to be very supportive of their eldest Son... or that's how Sirius tells it.
1. Chapter 1

**The Hunger Games Trilogy** \- A Trustworthy Person

**The Harry Potter Chapter Competition** \- Someone being suspicious of something.

**Disney Movies Challenge** \- Thumper - Someone loyal to his friends.

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry** \- Prompts: "Put that down before you scare him away!" "Of all the things to say, you chose that?" "Would you please get off my leg?" "Don't hate, appreciate!" "cards" "hospital" and "cheer."

**Hogwarts Scavenger Hunt - **Astronomy Tower

**Last Man Standing** \- Fanon

* * *

**Secrets Revealed**

* * *

Sirius paced up and down. "I say we come straight out with it," he suggested. "We just say 'mate, we know you're not fully human.'"

"That's not right, he is human," James snapped.

"No, I didn't mean... I mean he's not fully human because part of him is a wolf, I don't mean it in a cruel way."

"That's why we have a practice run at this conversation. Wait, are you even sure that Remus is a Werewolf?"

"Yeah," Sirius said, nodding.

"Because I've not noticed a pattern in him leaving."

"Well I did," Sirius replied.

"So, how did you work out it was at the full moon?" James asked.

"Well I noticed about three months ago, because I asked Remus to come up here with me," Sirius said. "But he said he couldn't come up because he had to go home and see his mum, so I came up here by myself."

"I would have come," James complained.

"To look at the stars with me?" Sirius scoffed. "Don't be gay, James."

James blinked a few times. "Well, you were going to take Remus."

Sirius paused for a moment. "Yeah, I suppose I was," he muttered, frowning to himself. "Right, so like I was saying, he couldn't come. I thought the full moon was pretty amazing and thought Remus might like it. We've come up here a few times, but never on the full moon, so I tried to get him to come to the second full moon. I didn't tell him it was the full moon, I wanted it to be a surprise.

"A nice surprise for your secret dates," James teased.

"Shut up," Sirius replied, frowning at him. "So, this month I was determined. We came up here a few times, and then there was the full moon last night, and I had a picnic ready for us and everything -"

"For your date," James added.

"It wasn't a date," Sirius replied, blushing slightly. "But he told me no, so I stole your cloak, and I followed him. I watched him go to the hospital wing and he left his stuff in there and went out again. They walked to the grounds, but I lost them a short distance away, so I waited near the doors. About fifteen minutes later, Pomfrey was back."

"He could have gone out of the gates?"

"Gates are too far away for her to be back that quickly, plus if his mum is ill, he'd go through the floo like everyone else."

"So you're basing this on a lot of coincidences?"

"Pretty much. I mean, what's the worst that could happen? He'll say no and laugh at us for coming to that conclusion," Sirius pointed out.

"Okay, we'll ask, but we practice. I don't think it's a good idea to mention how much of him is human, because that could be quite a sensitive topic and all."

"I know he's all human, but he's still a wolf too, right? I didn't mean he's not human. He's Remus."

James nodded. "When's he coming up?"

"In a few minutes, I arranged another outing for him tonight up here."

"Is that why you have a picnic basket? How often do you do these outings?"

"Yes to the basket, maybe about once a week, sometimes twice."

"Sounds like a pretty serious relationship. Are you going to propose soon?"

"Shut up," Sirius snapped.

**...oOo...**

"Hey," Remus said, walking slowly over to Sirius. His gaze fell on James.

"I decided to crash your secret rendezvous," James said, as Remus took a seat on the Gryffindor sheet on the floor, pulling a cushion under him and stretching his legs out, wincing slightly.

"Remus, I have a book I want you to see," Sirius said, thrusting a book in his face. Remus could make out one word before he threw himself backwards.

_'Werewolf.'_

"Put that down before you scare him away!" James shouted, as Remus looked between the pair in panic as he tried to get up, his leg shaking badly. Sirius grabbed him, and pulled him back down, sitting on his legs to stop him moving.

James watched Sirius grab Remus, and pull him down. "We didn't discuss attacking him with a book, I thought we were going to talk about this properly. We practiced, Sirius," he shouted." Sirius threw himself onto Remus' legs, and James winced. He had seen Remus' leg shaking. This wasn't going very well at all.

Remus yelped in pain, making Sirius jump. "Would you please get off my leg," he whimpered, and Sirius shifted slightly as Remus' hands grabbed at his left leg, clenching into the material. Sirius climbed off Remus. "Sorry," he mumbled, moving back away a little bit, giving Remus some space.

"As long as you don't run away, or I'll sit on you again," Sirius threatened. "Sore leg or not."

"I hate you," Remus muttered.

"Don't hate, appreciate," Sirius retorted, looking proud of himself.

"Why did you show me that book?" Remus asked, refusing to look at his friends.

"Cuz I've worked out you're a Werewolf," Sirius said, and Remus let out a laugh. It wasn't a real laugh, Sirius knew a false laugh when he heard it. This way the way he laughed when his parents said something about muggleborns or anything they hated, and expected him to agree.

"That's stupid," he replied. "Dumbledore wouldn't let a Werewolf come here, you got it wrong of course."

"Nope, I've been watching," Sirius said. "I bet if we check your body, we'll find a bite mark."

"So what? You're going to strip me down to look for something that doesn't exist?" Remus asked/

"Mate, that's pretty gay," James mumbled.

"Of course not," Sirius quickly said. Why was he even wondering what Remus looked like without a top. He should be wondering what Marlene McKinnon in the sixth year looked like without a top instead.

"Where was I? Yeah, so Remus, we know the truth. I followed you last night. I watched you drop your stuff at the hospital wing, and I followed you into the grounds, and then -"

"You saw?" Remus whispered. "How could I not tell that you were there? I should have been able to..."

"I was under the cloak," Sirius replied.

"Remus' face dropped and he looked distraught. "Fuck, just fuck it all," he whispered, his voice cracking, and the other boys stared in shock at him. They had never heard Remus swear. "I should have known this would happen. I should have been more careful. I shouldn't have bothered making friends, because that's how others notice the pattern. Well, I'll go pack my things."

"Whatever for?" Sirius asked, feeling confused.

"To go home," Remus whispered, tears on his cheeks. "Thanks for being my friends... you've been the only friends my dad let me have. Give me an hour and everything will be packed and I'll be gone, and -"

"We don't want you to go?" James said. "We're still your friends. I mean, it's not like you're dangerous or anything... well apart for one day, but the rest of the time you're Remus and normal."

He patted Remus on the shoulder in comfort, and got a tiny smile, but his hand was knocked away when Sirius crawled over, taking Remus in his arms and kissing him on the cheek, before holding him tightly.

"We really don't want you to leave, you want to stay here with me, right? I mean, with us?" Sirius whispered, brushing the tears away with his finger. "Don't be upset, Remus. I don't like seeing you cry. Cheer up."

Remus sniffed, his shaking breath was starting to become more regular.

"So, don't Werewolves have mates?" James asked. "Do you have one?"

"Of all the things to say, you chose that?" Sirius asked James, who shrugged.

Remus hesitated. "I don't know," he lied. "I'll have to wait and see."

Sirius moved his arms from around Remus. "Now, we're having that picnic that we were supposed to have last night," he said, softly, sitting down facing Remus.

"Wait, you still want to hang out up here?" Remus asked, shocked. "You still want to be my friend?"

"Of course, we're still your friends, and I like watching the stars with you."

James knew it was a terrible idea to point out how gay this whole evening had been, especially as he had come to the conclusion that his best friend might actually be gay, and he had already been quite insensitive to that fact. The same friend also clearly had a crush on a Werewolf. He could deal with all of this, and wanted to talk it through with them, but it would have to wait.

He felt as though he was intruding on a date, both boys were watching each other, and it was like they didn't even realise James was still there. He would talk to them the next day, and let Remus know he didn't care in the slightest. That he still wanted to be friends.

He didn't care that Sirius liked another boy either, even if Sirius didn't seem to acknowledge it, or realise it himself. James could see the look in his eyes when he was watching Remus as clear as day.

But that might be a conversation for the future.

He silently left the pair to their date, and it was a date, no matter how many times they denied it, and he went to hang out with Peter.

At least next month they could all sit with Remus in the hospital wing and get him cards and chocolates, and be there for him. That's what friends were for.

**Review please.**

**1605 words**


	2. What Didn't Happen

Written for:

**Quidditch League - Round 12. Chaser 1- Write a FLUFFY story about THE BLACK FAMILY.**

Prompts:

2\. (quote) 'Help me… I'm feeling!' - The Grinch, How the Grinch Stole Christmas

11\. (song) 'I Won't Say I'm In Love' - Disney's Hercules Soundtrack

5\. (opening sentence) It had happened again.

**Bad Movie Tuesday** \- [plot device] An Awkward Excuse

**Lucky Duck Challenge** \- 85. Emotion: ecstatic

**Pokemon Go** \- Wordcount based challenge

**The Valentine Making Station** \- Wink Wink: Write about two characters who do not move beyond flirting.

**Hamilton Challenge** \- 10. [scenario] Write about falling in love.

**Greek Mythology Challenge** \- 12. Hestia: Write a family fic

* * *

**What Didn't Happen**

_A/N - I want to be very clear about something: you are going to think that the Black family is very OOC here at first. But there is good reason. All will be explained at the end. Please persevere. I obviously don't want to write spoilers in my A/N._

_So hold off on the 'your characterisation is terrible' comments until you finish the story!_

* * *

It had happened again. Sirius had come into the house in a daze, looking like he was floating on a cloud of happiness.

Walburga observed him carefully, watching as he clutched the little red wrapper in his hand. From what she could see, it looked like a chocolate in the shape of a heart.

It was slipped into his pocket by the time he reached the dining table, however.

Dinner was a silent affair, with the Blacks considering how to approach their eldest son over the chocolate that he kept, rather than eating. He was a sentimental boy like dear Uncle Marius, who had been born a squib—poor dear—but still kept in touch.

It was his father that spoke first, breaking the silence with a soft clear of his throat. "Sirius, my boy, I noticed you've got a special chocolate in your pocket. Who is the lucky person who gave that to you?"

Walburga smiled at the way her husband was handling it. She was glad she had married him all those years ago, despite their family ties. True love didn't think about things like family, blood status, or race. She would have married Orion had he been a vampire or something adorable like a Werewolf.

And it was the third time in the holidays that Sirius had looked so happy and content, and they had to find out the reason.

"I'm not sure what you mean?" Sirius replied, his fingers reaching for the chocolate through the pocket of his jeans briefly. "I was just out with my mate."

Orion smiled proudly at his son. Though they were pureblood witches and wizards, he had taken to mingling with Muggles quite well. He had mastered their slang and speech and also their clothes. He even listened to their music. He and his wife were envious of his ability to learn from them so quickly. After all, Walburga and Orion were brought up very strictly, and their parents had sticks up their arses.

Orion and Walburga had vowed to not be like their parents; rather, they embraced living in a muggle street. The spells on the house were for the protection of Muggles. They encouraged their sons to befriend Muggleborns and were proud that Sirius had broken the bad streak of luck that had placed them all into Slytherin. He had become a Gryffindor and looked so handsome and manly in his red and gold tie, and the scarf that he had acquired from his _just-a-friend_ roommate. Clearly he was destined for great things.

Poor Regulus had to be a slimy snake, and he looked terrible in green, and even though he wasn't as awesome and handsome as Sirius, they loved him anyway.

"So… the heart-shaped chocolate in your pocket?"

Sirius sighed softly before reaching into his pocket and withdrawing the chocolate. He set it on the table.

"What's that?" Regulus asked, but everyone ignored how pointless the question was and smiled at him anyway. It wasn't Regulus' fault that he wasn't as quick as Sirius.

"It's a chocolate I was… saving till later," Sirius replied.

"There's something you're not telling us," Walburga said, narrowing her eyes at Sirius. She knew him better than anyone because all mothers and sons had a special bond.

Except Regulus because he was a little shit… though they loved him anyway.

He could try and keep it hidden, but she could see right through him.

"You think I'd learn. I have rotten judgement, and no-one is worth that, right?" Sirius murmured.

Walburga knew straight away what was going on. She had been there for the disastrous occasion where Marlene had broken Sirius' heart when he was only fourteen.

That trollop wasn't good enough for Sirius. She was so… boring. Not exciting like… like a werewolf. Sirius needed someone exciting. Regulus could go and marry some boring, pretentious pureblood. Sirius needed more.

And as his wonderful and caring parents, they would ensure he had that.

"Do you love her?" Walburga asked.

Sirius hesitated before reaching across the table, wanting to hold his mother's hand. She knew immediately that it was big news and looked over at her husband, who was leaning in intently, ready to support their son with whatever he was about to announce.

"I'm not in love," he whispered but not very convincingly. Orion shook his head slightly. Although they were adamant that their children tell the truth, they would allow this lie for now. "But I do care about someone… but it's a boy."

"A boy!" Orion's eyes opened wide. "How modern and grown-up you are. People will talk, but we're powerful and won't let anyone utter a bad word about you. We'll stand by your side and make the wizarding world gay-friendly."

Even Regulus was looking at him in approval, and Regulus had been born without feelings of any kind.

"Not everyone is like Marlene," Orion continued. "But you're not kidding anyone. He's clearly the Earth and Heaven to you. You can't conceal it, Sirius, we can see right through you!"

"No way, I won't say it," Sirius muttered.

"But you swooned on the way in. Why do you deny it?"

"Because it's too cliche," Sirius muttered. "I won't say I'm in love. I need to get a grip. I mean, doesn't it always feel so good when it starts, until I end up crying my heart out? That's what happened with Marlene. What if I get hurt again?"

"Don't deny who you are and how you're feeling. This boy obviously has captured your heart. Tell us, he's not a stuffy pureblood, is he?"

"No. He's a half-blood and a Werewolf," Sirius stated proudly.

"A gay Werewolf? How absolutely perfect!" Walburga clapped her hands together. "I sometimes wish that Orion was a werewolf. I hear that the sex is spectacular. Werewolves have a high sex drive, lots of stamina, and are very thorough and giving lovers. You are a lucky man to win the heart of one, never ever give him up. In fact, I suggest you marry him the moment you get the chance!"

"What you must do is face it like a grown up," Orion stated. "It's clear you've got it bad."

"No chance," Sirius laughed. "I'm not going to say I'm in love!" His fingers moved to his Gryffindor scarf, and he caressed it lovingly.

"Has this anything to do with the cardigan that you keep under your pillow?" Regulus asked.

"Don't you ever touch that," Sirius snapped. "It's special and I can't sleep without cuddling it. It's… priceless!"

Orion and Walburga exchanged a look. Yup. Got it bad! She was just glad that it wasn't the other boy's underwear. Though Sirius could do what he liked, because he was utterly perfect in every way. A son that caused all other parents to be jealous of her. Not that she did it because of others. Her boys' undying love was enough.

"I'm not going to say it. Just… just get off my case."

"Don't be so proud, Sirius," Regulus murmured. "You can tell us, we're your family and will support you no matter what!"

"Well, at least out loud I won't say it," he whispered, reaching for the chocolate and smiling.

"Is that what love does to you? I want to be in love," Regulus muttered. "What does love even feel like?"

"Didn't you know—Barty is in love with you," Sirius informed his brother. Even if Regulus was a horrible tell-tale, he wanted the kid to be happy. Maybe he could help Regulus stop being an evil little Slytherin.

Walburga and Orion were hoping for the same and looked on with expectant expressions as Regulus clutched the place on his chest where his heart should have been, agony on his face.

Sirius, as the amazing and kind brother that he is, rushed to his brother's side. "Regulus, what's wrong? I'd do anything to help, even die if it stopped the pain!"

There were tears in Regulus' eyes. Not because of the pain, but because of how much he loved his brother and valued every word that came from his brother's mouth.

"Help me… I'm feeling!"

The Blacks all gasped at this. Regulus had never felt anything before, but now… now perhaps he could have a chance to be like Sirius. Maybe there was still hope for him.

"It's all thanks to you," Regulus said, hugging his brother. "Thank you for being so amazing and spectacular. I'll spend the rest of my life trying to be like you!"

"It's a heavy burden to be this amazing. Are you sure you're cut out for it?"

"I'm not, but I'll try my hardest! Now. This man you love, tell us about him?"

"He's beautiful and smart," Sirius said. "His eyes are amber, and they look into my very soul. He almost knows what I'm thinking at times, though he doesn't know of my love for him. He gave me this scarf and that chocolate. They are my most valued possessions… well, apart from the cardigan he lent me that time, that I decided to keep."

"I'm sure he was giving you the cardigan as a token of his love, as well as the chocolate and scarf. Those are excellent gifts to give for courting someone," Walburga said. Orion nodded solemnly in agreement.

Sirius' smile widened. "Do you think?"

"Of course. We should approach his family for a marriage contract between you both. Of course you are welcome to spend our gold on a ring. I'd suggest something new, rather than a family ring. Our evil and twisted ancestors have cursed it all, and we wouldn't want our future son-in-law to get hurt."

"Of course. I'll buy the ring today and I'll ask him. I want to marry for love, not just because of a contract. I want to be sure he loves me too before you approach his family."

"Of course. True love is more important than blood or status," Walburga said, tears in her eyes at the idea of her son having found something as pure as true love. Orion reached out, patting Sirius proudly on the shoulder.

"Bring him over for dinner," he said. "I can't wait to meet him."

"I'm sure you'll be the perfect couple," Walburga added. "I love you so much, Sirius, and I'm so proud of you."

"I love you too, Mother, Father. I even love you, Regulus. You're an amazing family, and I don't know what I'd do without you!"

...oOo...

_Sirius stopped telling his story as his eyes fluttered shut, and James stayed silent. He wanted to let Sirius fall back asleep for now, though he knew Remus would be upset to not be able to talk to Sirius._

_The private mediwitch would be back in a few hours and would wake him to check on him. Remus could see him then._

_He wondered just how Sirius had come up with such a story and wondered where the broken rib and other injuries fit into it. He wasn't sure if Sirius had told the story to avoid the question, or if he was leading up to 'events' that would explain how he had gotten hurt._

_"Why?" James whispered once Sirius was fast asleep. "Why lie to me?"_

_A few minutes later, the door behind him opened, and James turned around, spotting an exhausted Remus, fresh from the shower._

_"How is he? Has he woken up yet?"_

_James smiled tiredly at Remus. "He woke up for about half an hour," he replied._

_"Did he say what happened?" Remus asked, rushing around to the other side of the bed and dropping down in the seat. He took Sirius' hand in his own. "I knew I shouldn't have listened to your mother. I knew I should have waited before eating and taking a shower." His eyes were fixed on Sirius' face, and James wondered how he hadn't worked out that there was something between his friends before._

_"You do know that when he turned up on the doorstep, he was clutching that chocolate." James nodded towards the small chocolate on the bedside table. "According to the story he just told me, he's in love with whoever gave him that. Any ideas who?" James asked, already knowing the answer._

_Remus' head turned towards the bedside table, and his eyes widened at the sight of the little heart-shaped chocolate. He remembered giving it to Sirius the last time they had seen each other, only a few days before, but he thought Sirius had ate it. His grip on Sirius' hand tightened, and he gave Sirius a soft smile—though Sirius couldn't see it—and reached out with his other hand to stroke Sirius' hair. "Not a clue," he whispered._

_James knew he was lying._

_"And he didn't say who hurt him?" Remus pushed, though they both suspected who it was._

_James shook his head. He knew Sirius would never admit what his family was really like. But Sirius was somewhere safe now._

_He just wished that the Blacks were as accepting as Sirius tried to paint them as._

* * *

2176 words

Thanks to the Wanderers :)

* * *

Gringotts Prompt Bank

Devil's Carnival - 2. Word: broken

CSI New York 1.1 - 79. (Dialogue) "Why? Why lie to me?"

Charmed 1.15 - (Action) Lying about an injury

Various Prompts Miranda - 8. (plot/action) Lying whilst nervous

Hercules - (song) I Won't Say (I'm In Love)

Feelings and Emotions - Injured

Chinese Myths and Legends - 5. (Scenario) A mother spending time with her child.

How I Met Your Mother 1.2 - (word) underwear

A Very Potter Musical - (House) Slytherin

A Very Potter Musical - (House) Gryffindor

A Very Potter Musical - (Character trait) A bad liar

Diana Palmer - 20. (feeling/emotion) Worried

Hercules - (action) falling in love even though it went bad the last time

Various Prompts: Genre Specific - Domestic abuse plays a part

Various Prompts: Genre Specific - Heart Shape _

Secret Diary of a Call Girl 1.1 - Stamina


End file.
